Mylius Zeramuski
by Exsilver18
Summary: Journey through a different set of eyes that died in the original version of both Manga and Anime, Mylius Zeramuski! With everything going around, and just realizing his own death as well, Mylius unlocks his potential to not only save himself but many others who were suppose to die as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The fall of Trost Part One

 **AN:Hey all, first actual long fanfic with chapters... gee could of explain it better but could not think of the words. This will be a multi chapter fanfic, as i said before that will be completed. Just a fair warning, i want to keep it as close as i can to the anime and manga. Also the reason why i choose Mylius is for two reason, I hate it when people kill off interesting background characters when they could be contributed to the main story line if they really tried haha. Second, he was honestly cool looking in the anime and i do not know, thought it would be fun to see what it might of turned out to be if they actually kept him, in my point of view. Also, there is no fanfic of this guy anywhere so i figure, why not make one. Another warning, i plan to update weekly as best as i can but there will be complications in my life that will stop me from touching this fanfic for possibly a year or two. but that will not be happening until a few more months. I plan on finishing this fanfic once the manga ends so hopefully everyone who reads this and likes it stays around for a few years. This is honestly just a beta test for me because i wanna become a writer someday so hopefully, you guys like this very much and give me the confidence when i actually start writing. Also i do not own Attack on Titan at all, all credit towards that goes to Hajime isayama. Alright, with this long all Author note done, i present you with my fanfic.**

* * *

In my opinion, this world was never meant for humans because if it was, why were we inside a small part of this world instead of being able to roam entirely without fear? Why were we being hunted? Why do we have to live in fear of the titans? Is this some sick joke that God is doing for shits and giggles? No, there was no God. If there was, he would have obliterated us by now instead of allowing mankind to be eaten one at a time.

Ever since the fall of wall Maria the world had changed. From being comfortable for over 100 years of peace, to living in fear that the colossal titan and the armored titan may attack us again one day.

My name is Mylius Zeramuski, a cadet of the 104th trainee squad. I am a shy boy, always keeping to myself, never to let my words spill out on any subject, good or bad. I was born and raised in the Trost District of wall Sina. I decided to become a soldier of mankind to help support my family and to escape the life my father was trapped in, being a goods trader, bought whatever he thought could make a good profit, or food for the table. It was never enough though, I have two younger siblings, twins, one brother and one sister. Meals were always small and my mother was growing weak by never getting enough.

I also joined in hopes of becoming one of the top ten to work for the military police, that way I can get some money for my home and my folks wouldn't have to worry about my siblings going hungry. But even that was just but a dream. I wasn't anywhere near the top 10, just barely making it to the top 30. I was a failure as a soldier and my family.

The survey corps was nothing but a nightmare to me, I never wanted to hunt titans, I wanted to stay as far as possible from them. I decided to go work for the garrison just in case I never made it to the military police, have them feed and house me while I gave everything else to my family. Though that was the plan but someone from the top ten gave me another idea.

Eren Yeager was never into hiding behind the walls. In fact he always screamed about how it's his birth right to be able to roam outside the walls. People like Jean Kirstein always mocked about how that idiot was a suicidal bastard and that he'll be nothing but titan chow. Before I met him, I would have believed Jean but for some reason, his words encouraged me, soothed me even. Eren made his decision on going to the survey corps, despite even able to get into the Military police. I decided to follow that suicidal bastard.

Unfortunately the day to decide to pick what career you wanted was postponed, the colossal titan appeared and breached the wall, allowing titans to enter freely and begin their feast. I was on the other side of the Trost district, carrying supplies with my best friend, Nac Tius. But even on the other side, you could see the giant's head peeking over the wall, threatening us like we were just insects to him. You could see derbies flying all over the small district, not as far as eren said he did the first time and not as much, it seemed like everyone would survive that. But I don't know about the titans approaching.

Fear and despair kicked into me when I suddenly realized that my family still lived in Trost, that they have to run away, and even worse, I'd be going on the front lines of this mess. I turned to Nac whose face was calm, looking like he was expecting this and was getting excited. He turned to my look of despair and gave me triumphant smirk.

"Looks like we get some real experience before going out and slaying even more titans, right Mylius?!" He screamed, giving off a vibe like Sasha would give at meal times. He slapped my back and stared at me, awaiting my approval of this mess. I swallowed my tongue and gave a slight nod as he cheered some more.

* * *

After the breach happened, we were all immediately gathered up in the castle courtyard listening into the command of Captain Kitts Woerman. I was not listening all that much to him, in fact, I completely ignored him. I could only focus at the one in front of me, she had black hair like Mikasa Ackerman's tied up to two little pig tails, she had a soft and cheerful face and a warm welcoming smile always upon her face, and she was short, but average height with the other girls. Mina Carolina was a very beautiful gem. Not only was she stunning, her personality was too, always looking out for the others and was friendly to all.

"- If it comes to it, lay down your lives!" I finally realized that I was a soldier in the front lines, I had no time to admire the girl in front of me. All of the 104th Training squad saluted the man in front of us. As I gave a strong and firm salute, I noticed a feature that captain Woerman kept hidden, fear. He was more afraid than me or even Daz, the biggest pussy of the trainees and that was saying something. What really added to this effect is that this man wasn't going to see a single moment in the battle; in fact, he was in charge of the supply team, hiding inside HQ. Coward.

Once we were dismissed, that's when panic arose. People on both my sides ran for the few briefest moments of life they may have to live. I stood their frozen as I tried to reach my hand out to touch Mina. I do not know what I planned to accomplish at that point, but I thought since this might be our last day that I should tell her. I should tell the girl who's always on my mind, who I always blush when I see, who always leave me speechless just by seeing her, that I might have really liked her.

She turned around as my hand reached out for her. Her warm smile brought heat to my face.

"Hey Mylius, do you need something?" And just like that, I was a loss with words. I just wanted to bring my lips down to hers, hug her and never let go, ask her to run away with me and flee humanity. That was wrong though. I reached for her hands with both of mine and held them. I closed my eyes as I tried with my hardest to just convey all my unspoken feelings to her. I opened up my eyes and smiled at her adorable stunned face as I said:

"I just wanted some good luck." My confidence came back and I felt at the top of the world as I smiled down on her. She stared at my eyes, still in shock. She bit her lip as she pulled me into a warm embrace. Now it was my turn to have a shocked face. As I wrapped my arms around her, I could feel her shaking.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" I pulled her tighter; I never wanted to let her go.

"Just please be safe Mylius, I don't want you to die." Her voice broke down and her shaking increased. I started rub my hand in circles on her back. This was the best moment of my life.

"Whoa, hope I'm not interrupting anything!" But like all good moments, it has to end. I released Mina as I glared at my so called best friend.

"What are you talking about Nac?! You're so annoying, right Mylius!?" She screamed as she blushed and folded her arms, glancing at me as I just kept my death glare on him. All he could do was laugh.

"Alright, I'm sorry for killing the mood." He said sheepishly. "I just wanted to inform you guys that the three of us will be on a team with Eren, Armin, and Tom. We leave out in 10 minutes." Thank god, He might be called a suicidal bastard, but maybe he had skill in slaughtering the titans because of how much he talks about eradicating them, he'll be my hero. Mina's pout turned into a warm smile as she started to walk away.

"I'm going to talk to Annie before we head out, I'll see you both in a bit!" she winked and turned away. Just staring at her walk away makes me yearn for her some more. A slap on the back makes me return to reality. It also makes my glare return once I realize who it was.

"Now Mylius, who was the one who introduced you guys together?"

"You are." A soft smile crept up on my face.

"Who was the one who volunteered to partner with Annie while you worked with Mina?"

"You are." The smile got wider as I remembered all the times Nac would jump up and volunteered with Annie, only for him to leave with cuts and bruises.

"Who was the one who took the blame the one time we snuck out of curfew so you could leave her a silly poem."

"You are." The smile broke into laughter as I remembered about how he told Keith Shadis that he heard a mouse outside and wanted to get rid of it. Not only was he given a "special" room that was guarded to make sure he doesn't have to worry about his "rodent" problem, but he was also in charge of pest control for that week. He gripped my shoulders and smiled at my cockily.

"Now, who is your best friend?" And then the smile became a smirk.

"Jean Kirstein!" I knocked his hands off my shoulders with the raise of my arm and walked away from the deadpanned loser behind me. He gave me the usual "Bastard!" as the sign of defeat and walked away mumbling how he should of became best friends with Tom. I laughed a little to myself as I walked over to the edge of the court yard, overlooking some of the district.

"It's a terrifying image, isn't it?" I looked up to see Jean Kirstein staring intently over Trost. "Our hometown, the place where we use to play, being overrun by these ugly giants, it sickens me." I stared back at the district, my imagination running as I imagined my family cornered by titans. I was about to say something but Jean beat me right to it. "Our families, running, crying, begging for help. What kind of hell has God placed on us?"

"When did you become deep?" I asked, a small smile forming on my face.

"Come now Mylius, you know me better than anyone else here…. other than Tom." A flow of memories kicked in as I stared at him. A young chubby boy with two different shades of hair came running up to me with the biggest smile.

 _"My name is Jean! Jean Kirstein!" His smile never faltered and all I could do is hide my flushed and shy face._

"You changed a lot, 'Jeanbo'." My smile turned into a smirk. A light slap to the head showed his annoyance.

"I can say the same to you, you have not hidden your face from anyone in awhile, have you, 'Myli'." His gaze finally shifted to me with a deep smirk.

"Yeah yeah Jeanbo." I laughed a little as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze back to the district. The memories kept coming as I remembered back to me and Jean growing up. My face soon tightens up in regret as I turned to Jean. "Hey Jean." His gaze kept facing the district.

"Hm?" It felt like his expected me to say this.

"What happened between us and Tom… I'm rea-"

"Shut your mouth." The words were stern and hurtful, I knew he would never forgive me but, he never really knew the whole story. I do not blame him though. Being betrayed by someone who you considered your best friend is the worst kind of pain. "I cannot have one of my best friends go into battle with a guilty conscience." He said turning to me. His face was stone cold and a little fear could be seen. "Whatever happened that day… It's over and done with, and it's high time I start giving forgiveness that I've been hiding from. What happened that day was not your fault and I should of said something when I realized it instead of shoving you off. It also pisses me off that you almost said something about it first instead of me though." He said with a smirk.

"Jean…. You were, and still are, my best friend." The smile on my face kept growing as he held out his hand. With a firm hand shake, we started walking off to our assigned groups. He then placed a fist on my back. I turned a little and saw him staring ahead.

"Do not die Mylius. We still have a lot to catch up on." I turned my head, my confidence rising to its peak.

"And do not dare to die either, Jean." I placed my fist on his back.

* * *

"Come on Nac, it was just a little joke." I said pushing him a little. Our squad, squad 34, was resting up on the roof tops, awaiting orders to move out. A scared shitless Armin was being talked to by our confident leader Eren. Tom was doing a little over thinking on how he was going to "slice and dice" titans while Mina was scolding him, telling him to be careful and that this was not practice anymore. That left me with the "Crestfallen" Nac who is still upset on who I called my best friend.

"That is no joke!" he exclaimed with a pissed off look. "How could you do that to me My-!" I placed my hand on his mouth.

"Look, you are my best friend, you have done a lot for me and I truly appreciate it. I owe you a big one buddy." My smile was genuine and then turned into a face of disgust. He had started to lick my hand. I wiped it off on his jacket as he laughed. Bastard.

"I was only playing with you Mylius! You are still my best friend too!" I walked away laughing a little bit to Tom challenging Eren and us to see who can kill the most titans, with the winner having bragging rights. It sounded fun by the way he was talking about it, but as I thought a little bit deeper, it was an awful idea. I mean we do not want to die today, do we? I kept the thought to myself.

"Squadron 34, Move out! The vanguard needs more support!" The garrison member screamed to us. Eren turned to us with the famous serious face he makes when he talks about titans.

"Right! Let's move out!" we responded with war cries following our leader.

The sheer trill of the 3D Maneuver Gears made this actually a lot more fun. Out of all cadets, other than Jean Kirstein, I was the best, even beating Mikasa Ackerman. The air smacking us in the face, the running on roof tops to only jump up to land on some more, and the fact that it makes us so much faster. If this is what a bird feels like, then please fate; make me a bird in my next life. This is something I can look forward to when I am in the Survey Corps.

Titans flooded the area, no vanguards to be seen, possibly all eradicated. My confidence was dropping slowly.

"There are so many of them!" Mina screamed

"The vanguard has been completely overwhelmed." Tom exclaimed.

"I do not believe this! Those guys always talk so big!" Even Nac was in despair.

"We got an abnormal! Hold up!" A titan from the roof tops, leaped up towards us. We pulled back as he crashed into a building. I did not even look around at who was with us, only staring at the first titan that I have ever come in contact with.

It leaned his head back, staring at the sky, giving us a good view at what he had in his mouth. Tom. Fear kicked in, sweat started to drip. Tears even welled up in my eyes. Tom did not deserve this! He did not! Why?! Why?! Tom stared at us with despair, he whispered something, possibly "Help me…" and was swallowed whole.

"Tom…" Tears started to fall out. The titan turned around and walked away like nothing happened… Is this truly the end of us? My confidence is gone. My arms dropped and I stared at the sky. Goodbye mom, Milo, Miley, and dad. I am sorry that I failed to save you.

"You bastard!" Eren was already zipping towards the titan that ate Tom.

"Eren!" Armin was right behind. Mina stared at Nac and I as all three of us started following them. Eren was screaming at titan to return with a promise that he would avenge Tom. Was Jean truly right? Was Eren a suicidal bastard? Just as Eren was close to slicing the titan, another one, hidden between houses, bit his leg right off, making him land face first into roof, roof shillings falling over the place as he tumbled around. This was it. This is the end.

"Oh god, no!" Mina was in panic. We kept going at top speed to save our suicidal leader until a titan stuck out it's hand, capturing Nac. His body was squeezed, ending his life for good. I stopped in despair, Mina disappearing from my sight. I watched as that titan ate the remains of my dear friend, my best friend, my brother. Tears were just falling, they kept falling as the titan that bit Eren's leg came near me, they kept falling as it grabbed me, and they were even falling as it lifted me in the air. I stopped once I realized what was going on. I was about to be eaten.

Terror and despair filled me as I flailed my swords frantically trying to think of a way to get out of this. It had a giant smile as it toyed with me. I was begging for mercy for it not to eat me. I started to scan the area to see who was still alive. Eren was on a roof top, lying in blood. Armin was on his knees on another roof top, and Mina…. My arms dropped as I saw my sweet Mina being lifted into a titan's mouth head first. I looked away and accepted my fate as the titan brought me closer towards it's mouth. This is the end. 'Hopefully we will become birds in the next life…. Mina, Nac, Tom….' The thought…. It pissed off. We did not deserve this! I will not allow this! I lifted my blade up in his mouth to make a gash and shut my eyes.

When I felt wind slapping my face instead of drool, I opened my eyes quickly. I was surprised…. We are still alive?! How?! Mina was on my right; Nac was on hers… what the fuck is going on?! I was flying in air with the 3D Maneuver Gear, Nac and Mina were still scared, is this a second chance? Eren's leg was once again bitten off and he tumbled over a couple of houses. It all came back to me; this is where all hell breaks loose. Tom might be dead but I'll save everyone else!

"Nac! Look out!" It was too late though, history repeated itself and Nac was squished. Instead of crying, stopping and panicking, my emotions were filled with hate and a desire to kill. "Shit!" was all I could say as I aimed my way towards the one who almost ate me; I came face to face with the bastard. I aim my right hook into his right shoulder and spun around him recalling my hook and aim both of them towards the nape of its neck. Remembering everything from titan 101, I pulled towards it, slashing its neck, slaying the monster. Instead of feeling happy that I actually killed one, I raced towards another one, a girlish looking one, the one that held Mina.

Luckily for me, its back was turned and I flew towards it, hooking at its back. I slashed at it just before it pulled Mina towards its jaw. Using my gear and speed, I quickly turned around to catch her in my arms and flew her towards Armin.

"Mylius!" she hugged me as I placed her down. I heard footsteps coming towards us. I spun right around to see a bearded 15 meter titan right in front of us. I quickly pushed her towards Armin.

"Protect her!" I said as I leapt over the titans coming hand and raced on its arm. It lifted its other hand towards me as I ducked a little bit and allowed it to hit its bicep. Once I got to its shoulder, I jumped into the air and spun around real quickly, aiming at its nape and put my blades out as far as I could spin into a 360 degree angle, slicing deep into its neck. I leapt off, landing on the same roof top, as both Armin and Mina stared in shock at me.

"Are you both okay?" I asked softening my face up. Mina blushed deeply nodding and Armin just stared at me with amazement.

"Mylius….That was amazing!" He cheered finally getting onto his feet.

"He's right Mylius! I did not think you could do something like that!" Mina exclaimed with her beautiful smile. I blushed a little bit but ignored it and just gave them a knowing smirk. I turned towards all three titan corpses; all were already dissolving with two already in their skeleton forms. I felt a deep pain as I thought about Nac. I couldn't save him and it pissed me off. If only I had realized sooner. Then I realized that I missed Nac's murderer. I searched around for it, only to see it holding Eren's struggling body over it's mouth.

"Eren!" I screamed only for it to be futile and the bastard dropped him into his mouth, swallowing him and moved towards us.

"Eren! No! No! No!" Armin started to panic. Mina raced over to him, trying to calm him down. I gripped my blades a little bit and turned towards both of them. Armin was on his knees and Mina held on to him.

"Mina!" she looked at me. "Protect him! I'll be back in a second!" She stared at me with wide eyes. "Do not worry; I will protect you guys with my life!" She struggled but gave a stern face.

"I'm holding you to it!" I was about to launch off but something stop me dead in my tracks. A fist arm rose out of the titans mouth, but it was human, I looked like a titans! The monster that killed Nac fell to the ground, shaking some of the houses around. It was suffering and then it was split open as a titan rose. It was more muscular than some of the other ones and it and roared. With it's brown hair and giant mouth, it also had green eyes. I was going to go after it, until I saw the second most frightening thing of today.

It stomped on the titan it emerged of, squishing its head. It was a rouge of it's own species! It ran off, attacking more titans near us. I turned towards the other two only to see them just stare at it with shock. I ran towards them.

"Is that titan… attacking it's own kind?" Armin asked, still shaking.

"Yeah, I do not know why but it is killing them and to me honestly, is a good thing. It means we do not have to put ourselves in danger… for a bit." I said sitting across from them.

"What is it?" Mina asked as she kept her eyes on the rouge titan.

"I do not know but something does make think it is Eren." They both looked at me with wide eyes and confused faces. "I know it sounds stupid and not likely but when I saw it's eyes, they were green like Eren's, but not only that, they were filled with hate, hate that it used to stomp on the one titans head. Hate that I only saw Eren produce when he or someone else mentions the word 'titan'." I explained. They both look unsure. "It's only a hypothesis, who else but Eren could do something like…..this" I said pointing towards the titan.

"I agree with you."

"huh?!" Both, Mina and I exclaimed.

"I have been friends with him for years; I could only see Eren doing something like this. I mean, he did come out of the same titan that ate him. Besides we truly do not even know if it is him or not." Armin said. He was calmed down and by look of it, he did believe it was Eren.

"Alright well, if it is Eren, we got to keep it a secret." Armin nodded as Mina turned towards me with wide eyes.

"What!? We cannot keep this a secret! You just saw it! He's attacking titans left and right! He could be a valuable asset to the whole human race!" she exclaimed. She had a decent point but she does not understand the big picture.

"You're right Mina; he could be the best chance we have at taking wall Maria back. But humans hate titans and if Eren is a titan, they will exterminate him without a second thought." Both Mina and Armin looked down with crestfallen looks. "Do not worry, we will think of something later, for now, we have to help out exterminate the rest of these titans."

"But Eren, if that is Eren, is fighting them on his own, and even if we did follow him, we'd get in his way. I mean we can go out and try and kill some more on our own, but we do not have a leader at the moment." For once in my life, I decided to speak up; I am done being that quiet nobody that has done nothing other than follow others. I will be like how Nac was.

"I will be the leader if you let me. I know I did not make it into the top ten and you guy's ranked higher than me but for some reason, I feel powerful, I do not know why but I feel like I can take all of them at once… But that does sound a little cocky does it not?" I asked as I scratched my cheek looking away from them, embarrassed.

"Well our last leader was just as or even cockier, so we might as well follow you." Armin said with a smirked. I looked up surprised. Mina placed her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Might as well? Forget that, I will follow you, always." I might have read into it wrong as a slight blush came onto my features. I could feel Armin's sly grin behind me as well. She even realized what she said as a deep dark scarlet red blush came onto her face. "I did not mean it like that! I meant… I meant… Well you know what I meant!" She exclaimed as both Armin and I turned to face each other and laughed. "Oh grow up you idiots!" She was red with fury instead of embarrassment.

"Alright, with both of you agreeing, I will protect your lives with all my life and I will take responsibility of both you. If you're both willing to follow me always." I said with a smirk and Armin stifled a giggle. She slapped both of us on our heads.

"Take this seriously! We are at war at the moment!" I held the spot where she had hit me and stood up, scanning the area.

"Alright, we will move towards west and help out the other recruits, slaying any titans that come our way." I said as I looked back at the rogue titan one more time.

"Sound like a good plan as long as you are the one killing the titans." Armin said as he walked towards me.

"As long as you help me with some assistance along the way." I said as patted him on the back.

"You got it buddy. I am with you one hundred percent of the way." He said with a smirk.

"liar." I said as we both laughed.

"Mylius," I turned towards Mina.

"I… I j-just want to say thank you for saving my life back there, if it was not for you… I do not want to think about that. I owe you my life." She stuttered with a deep blush and the cutest smile I have ever seen on her. She looked so adorable. I just wanted to hug her and kiss her with everything I had just in case we didn't make it out of this alive. I might have had done so if Armin was not around.

"When you love birds are done with your little moment, we have a battle to continue with." Speaking of the little bastard, I turned with a pissed look as he kept his stupid sly grin on his face. He started flying off to the next house nears us as we both chased after him.

"It is not anything like that you ass!" I screamed. I could hear him laughing. "I'm leader! I should be leading!" I sounded like a child but I couldn't care. To be honest, my confidence was up and I knew I had the power to slay these titans. I stopped next to Armin a few houses over as we both smiled at each other.

"Armin you dork! Do not be getting any stupid ideas!" Mina exclaimed as she landed right next us.

"Alright guys, all jokes aside, we have a mission to accomplish; to make sure everyone evacuates from Trost and to slay the titans inside." We flew off, and aimed for the next titan we saw.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review accordingly and Criticize as much as you want! i can use all the help i can get!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The fall of Trost Part Two

 **A/N: Hey guy! Sorry for the late update, I had planned to get this chapter up by Friday but situations came up and it took me a little longer than usual but never fear, i am back with this brand chapter! I would also like to thank Annoying tourist, thanks to you, i got the courage to continue this fanfic.**

* * *

 _"Hey Mylius!" Jean came running as fast as he could towards me. I looked up and smiled at the small pudgy little kid. "I plan to join the military one day in order to make my parents proud! I'll get into the military police and will be well respected by all!" he exclaimed._

 _'The military police… to be able to help my parents…' I nodded my head with excitement. "I agree! I want to get into the Military Police as well!"_

 _"Well it is not easy to get in! You have to be one of the top 10 of the Trainee squad that you are in, but, if we work really hard, I know that we can do!" He was getting really excited by it. All I could do was smile and nod._

 _"Alright then, let us make a pact on it! We will both get into the Military Police!" He stuck out his hand and I accepted it. With a firm shake, our pact was set. To join the Military Police is now my dream!_

Both hooks stabbed into a unsuspecting titan. Just before it moved it's head, I sliced right through the nape, ending the fiend's life.

"Whoa… That's 8 solo kills in a row Mylius!" Armin exclaimed as we were flying through an alley of buildings.

"He's right Mylius! Keep this up and you will be far in the ranks of the Survey Corps!" Mina yelled over to us. The Survey Corps… Did I still want to join the Survey Corps? I have the skill to do it, but do I still have the heart? I always wanted to join the Military Police but I cannot now. Well, for now I guess my dream is to protect Mina, as cheesy as it sounds, I will always follow her.

"Well that does not matter at the moment, we are running out of gas and I have not seen any of the fuel supply team at all. Where the hell could they be?" I questioned as I scanned around the area. Nobody is at sight at the moment and I feared that we might be the only ones left.

"Hey, who's that over there?" I looked over to where Armin was pointing. Seemed like two cadets, one was giving the other CPR. We landed to see a gruesome scene. Hannah Diamant was crying over the half eaten corpse of Franz Kefka. His lower body was missing and she tried, with everything she had, to resuscitate him. It was pointless. His guts were falling out and he lost too much blood, he was not waking up.

"H-Hannah? W-What are you doing?" Armin was shaking at the scene in front of him.

"Please! Help him! He will not respond to CPR and I am trying to so hard!" She was delusional, broken even.

"S-Stop… you have to stop. He's not alive anymore. It is not safe to be on the grounds. We have to get-"

"No! I am not leaving him behind!" She interrupted Armin as she tried to continue bring him back. I felt sorry for her but there was no point in just letting her die with him. I walked over and raised one of my blades over Franz dead corps and stabbed him in the left shoulder.

"No stop! What are you-"

"Shut up." I calmly interrupted her. "He is gone. If he was alive, he would have at least flinched at that. Besides, he lost too much blood. I am sorry but Franz is dead." I calmly looked into her eyes. She was tear-stained and her mouth was opened a little. "Armin, lead her to a roof top."

"What will you do?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I will move the body out of sight so none of the titans will find it." I said while picking Franz up a little pit underneath his armpits. They flew off and I dragged him over towards a house. Once I placed him inside, I shut the door to turn around and see Mina with a shocked look.

"I know what you are going to say and I might have been a little harsh. I agree but… She moved right? Her safety is important and I do not feel like watching another comrade die." I started walking away from her, aiming to catch up to Armin and Hannah.

"You changed a lot Mylius. Almost instantly." Her face held a calm demeanor but she herself was shaking, almost like she was afraid of me. "What happened?" She did not seem like she was going to move unless she got an answer.

"Before a titan killed Nac, I had a vision. In the vision, The way how Nac died, was the same exact way. A titan captured me and toyed with me, and you… the same titan that had you… bit your head. Just before I died, I had an impulse; we did not deserve deaths like that. I tried jabbing my blade onto the roof of the titan's mouth and the next thing I knew, I was flying with the two of you and I was too late to save Nac. I do not know what exactly happened, but all I know is my instincts got clearer and I could precisely slice into their napes, it feels as if I know what to do. I guess you can say I unlocked some sort of hidden potential." I wanted to cry as I kept thinking about Nac but I knew he would not. He would wait until we all got to safety before he broke down. It started to rain and Mina just stared at me, calmly. Hopefully she would believe. She walked towards me, putting her blades back into their holsters and stood in front of me, looking up at me.

"Whatever happens, Thank you. I know it is hard, losing someone like Nac, but he would be proud of you. You are becoming a strong leader." She wrapped her arms around me, placing her head underneath my chin and pushing her entire body into mine. "Mylius, I know he meant a lot to you, but you also mean a lot to m-"

"Hey guys, you might want to come up here and check this out!" Damn it Armin! Why cannot anyone just ever leave us be for a solid few minutes. As soon as he said that we both instantly unhooked off each other, bright pink blushes decorating our faces and looked into other directions. "Did I interrupt anything?!" I could just kill him.

I hooked onto the roof; with mina following me, and landed to see the signal to retreat over the walls go off. "Shit! What the hell, where is the supply team at?!" We did not have enough fuel to even make it over to the wall.

"Look! Some of the cadets are meeting up over there!" Sure enough Armin was right, a lot of cadets were just standing on the roofs, possibly in the same predicament as we are in.

"Alright, looks like we have nothing better to do. Regroup with them and find out what the situation is." I commanded heading towards the group with the others in tow. What a depressing scene; a lot of people just stood or sat there crying in the rain, their tears were mixing in the rain. A few though like Sasha tried encouraging every to move, it was only futile.

"I see Annie with Reiner and Bertolt. I will see what they have to say." Mina ran off towards her. I turned towards Armin, watching him consol a crying Hannah.

"Armin watch over her." I commanded and he nodded. I walked off a little to see who exactly was alive. To my shock, some of the veterans of the vanguard were. And as I looked around, most of the cadets were not here, in fact, not even half of them. Could titans really do this much damage in a short amount of time?! Hopefully some got away but it was not likely.

I spotted Connie Springer talking to Jean a few houses over. I jogged over, jumping over the gaps. "Jean! Connie!" they both looked up in surprise.

"Mylius! Whoa, do not take this personally but I did not think a scared little wimp like you would still be alive!" Jean punched Connie in the calf, making him fall as he gripped on his leg.

"What he meant to say was, he is glad that you are alive, as I am too." He said grinning.

"I am too guys, but what the hell is going on? Where is the supply team?" I asked only to see them look at each other sadly.

"It seems like they were afraid. They did not step out once to help us, cowards… But who can honestly blame them." He pointed off to the distance where HQ was. "There are titans swarming that place. They could not help us with that situation going on." Jean said he kicked out a roof shelling.

"Jean also believes that there are a good number of 3-4 meter class titans flooding the fuel room." Connie replied.

"Great, lose half my team and now it looks like we are left for dead." I replied back, allowing the rain to hit my face to cool down my frustrations.

"Hey, you were part of Yeager's team right?" Jean looked at me with a concerned face. I could not tell anyone of the rouge titan in fear that something might slip to the uppers. I just nodded my head sadly. "Where is he, I… I do not hear him…"

"He died valiantly." I said bowing my head. I mean it is not a total lie. We do not know if Eren is a titan or not, but for now, it is a secret.

"Damn it… If he died… it is over for us. I mean he pushed so many into believing that he slay every titan but look now, He is dead. I hate this life." Jean said staring up into the rainy sky.

"I cannot believe this is how my life will end. I just wanted to make my family and village proud but…" Connie was in the same mood as Jean.

"Hey look, we can prop-"

"Mylius!" Armin called over as a few cadets surrounded him.

"The hell is going on over there?" Jean said rising to his feet. He and Connie started following me as I raced over to check on Armin. Hannah was being held down by a few recruits as she tried pulling herself away from them gripping onto the roof's edge that she was on.

"She just started crying hysterically screaming for Franz and started running towards the ledge. Luckily there were a few people that were close by and got to her." Armin said, his face slowly starting to deteriorate, possibly from dealing with not only her crying but everyone one else's gloominess. I walked over to the where Hannah was.

"Let go of her, she will not get away from me." I said as I got a full grip of her jacket. Once everyone was a few feet away, I picked her up with my one arm and threw her over my shoulder and started carrying her. Everyone stood with shock; even I was a little shock about my own strength, must be part of this "Potential" I have gained. Once we were in the middle of the roof, I slammed her down, hard. A couple of people gasped.

"So, you still want to go back to your dead beloved?" Anger was threatening to come out. She just looked right at me with a pissed off look.

"You do not understand! I do not care what happens to me! I want to be with him till the very end! Just back off already! You do not know what it's like to lose someone you love!" She screamed into my face. I bit my tongue a little bit and gripped my fist, just to make sure I did not hit her. Damn it who cares. I slapped her right across her face. Oh the look on everyone's face was priceless; shock was all I could see as I looked around.

"Shut your damn mouth. Do you honestly think that is what he wants? To have you die right alongside with him?!"

"…No."

"You are damn right no! He is dead, but you are not! Stop being selfish for a few minutes! Think about what he wants!" She stopped crying at least. In fact, her face was… calm. "And another thing, you do not think I lost people I loved?! My best friend, my leader, my childhood friend! They are all dead!" Some gasped and some whispered. I stood up.

"That is right, the valiant soldiers, Nac Tius, Thomas Wagner and Eren Yeager all died honorably while fighting off titan scum." Everyone was paralyzed in fear and it remained quiet for bit, possibly to honor those who perished.

"H-He died?" A lone voice finally broke the quietness. Mikasa Ackerman was walking towards me, possibly to question about Eren. I could never tell the relationship between two but from what I gathered, Mikasa and Eren were siblings. I glanced over to Armin who started to shake in fear.

"I-I a-am so s-sor-" I gripped onto his shoulder to calm him down.

"I am sorry Mikasa; he was brave to the very end." She just stood there her face looking a bit shocked but never fading to anything more depressing.

"Mikasa… were you not with rear guard?" Jean asked approaching her. She just stared at him. She is good at hiding her emotions, I will give her that much. Jean back down a little, afraid at interfering. I rolled my eyes a bit and got right behind him, pulling him back to whisper in his ear.

"Give her some sympathy, she just lost her brother." I said gently pushing him back towards her. He gulped and embraced her in a hug. She was surprised with a slight blush on her face. The back of Jean's neck was crimson red. I smirked a little bit. Stupid teenage hormones getting the best of us even at a dangerous time like this. She smiled warmly, accepting his embrace and wrapping her arms around him. I looked over at Armin who just had a big smile on his face. Sure do not interrupt them but when Mina and I are alone you have to tell us everything that happens in the walls. HE noticed me staring at him and smirked, cheeky little bastard.

"Thank you Jean, I really needed that." She said as she pulled herself away and smiled brightly at him. He looked away and nodded, his face filled with the color red.

"Look, I hate to break up the whole love fest going on," Jean turned and glared at me, I just rolled my eyes and continued "but we honestly are in a very dangerous situation. I got one idea but I do not know if everyone will follow with it." I said, scanning the area as every cadet that was on the roofs gathered around us.

"Well, what is it Mylius?" Marco spoke up as he stood next to Jean.

"Well…" I started off and pointed towards HQ. "Marco, do you think if we eradicate the titans around HQ, we can get more fuel and climb the walls?" I asked him.

"It is possible but the likelihood is bad. Even with Mikasa here, there are still too many of them around-"

"We can do it." Mikasa interrupted him.

"I am strong, stronger than all of you. Extremely strong! I can kill all those titans there, even if I am alone. You are either incompetent or you are spineless cowards. How pathetic. You can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, just do that." She boasted staring at every one, pointing her blade at us.

"Hey Mikasa, what are you saying?!" another cadet asked angrily.

"You want to fight all those titans by yourself?!"

"There's no way you can do that!" Other cadets started chiming in as well.

"If I cannot do that, I will die, but if I win, I live. Unless I fight, I cannot win." She announced before heading off towards HQ.

I turned and looked at everyone around me. They were all moved in my opinion. Everyone had a will to live now. I smiled and felt a light poke on my back. I turned around to see Hannah.

"Mylius, I am sorry for what I said. You are right. Franz would want me to continue to fight on." She smiled. Tears were dried on her face. "Please, help me along the way." I smiled and hugged her.

"Just stay close to me and I will always protect you." I pulled away and noticed a pink hue on her shocked face.

"Do not forget about me Mylius!" Mina said as hugged my arm. "Good job getting her back to her feet. I knew I made the right decision on always following you." She whispered into my ear. Now it was my turn to blush as everyone around stared at the scene. I noticed Armin looking at us with a sly grin.

"Damn it, it is all your fault Eren! Hey! Were we trained to let our comrades fight alone?! At this rate, we are going to turn out to be spineless cowards!" Jean screamed at all of us racing off to catch up to Mikasa with Connie right behind him. I noticed a few others start to get up and fly off towards them. I smirked.

"Crazy ass suicidal bastards," I said mocking Jean at what he use to call Eren. "Alright then, Move out!" I said screaming at the top of my lungs as I flew out, giving everyone a battle cry as I head off towards them. To my surprised, everyone else cheered as we all followed Mikasa. With our hopes and spirits returning, I had a good feeling about taking back HQ.

I managed to catch up to Jean and Connie and to my surprised, Armin was right behind me. I watch as Mikasa raced through titans, slicing every titan she saw.

"Hurry, follow Mikasa!" Jean commanded. "We need to keep this fight short if we want to kill them all before we run out of gas!"

"Mikasa is amazing! How can she move that fast?" Connie praised.

"She is using too much fuel! She will run out right away! She can be skilled all she wants, without any fuel; she will be sitting duck to those monsters!" I yelled in concern as she kept killing titans. _'Damn it, does she not realize what is going on! the situation is bad._ ' We all witness as fuel stopped coming out of her 3D Maneuver Gear and started to fall.

"Mikasa!" Armin yelled as he flew to where she was.

"Damn it!" Jean yelled as he witnessed the scene. Before he could turn and help out, Connie screamed towards him.

"Jean, you lead the others! I will go with Armin!"

"I will come with you!" He screamed back.

"What are you talking about?! There are more titans left! We need your skills!" Connie called back, finally heading towards Mikasa and Armin.

"Do not worry Jean! We can still head there and take care of the problem, they will get Mikasa back to you!." I yelled giving his shock and blushing face a smirk.

"Idiot!" We kept flying towards HQ but to our surprise, there were titans blocking off our path, if I had a bit more, I might have been able to get rid of all of them. there was over 20 by my estimate.

"Jean, have everyone land on the houses!" I yelled, getting my blades ready.

"Mylius, there are still 10 and 15 meter titans around!" He called back. Do not worry for long Jean. I aimed at the back of one titan and slashed at it's nape. I turned around and with 360 degree turns and sliced right through the neck. I landed on a roof and turned to see two more aiming for me. Just like the time I protected Mina and Armin, I leaped onto the outstretched arm of a titan and raced up it, turning just in time to slice it's neck. With the other turning towards me, I attached my hooks onto it's face. I landed both my blades into both of it's eyes. Noticing a tower nearby, I unattached my blades and left them in it's eyes and attached my hooks to the tower, bringing myself around it to turn and see the roaring titan. I rushed with everything I had and dug my blade deep into it's nape.

I landed onto the roof that jean stood on, as he was in shock at what happened.

"Mylius… how did you do that?!" He screamed in shock. I laughed.

"Long story, but for now, we need to assess the problem now. There are too many of them to just fly by with." I said as I noticed the smaller titans look up and lifted their arms at us, like they were begging for us to fall for them so they may feast on us… ugly bastards.

Reiner came to stop on the same roof we were on with Bertolt, Annie and Marco right behind him. "Not bad titan slaying skill there Mylius!" Reiner said as he patted my back. I nodded in appreciation. And noticed everyone else came one by one, slowly. We were still far from getting to HQ and it seemed like we were not getting there at all.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but we will not make it unless we make some sacrifices." Jean said as he stared at the same scene I was seeing. I turned to scold and ask what he was saying but the face I saw, told me all. Jean did not want to do anything like that, he was terrified too. It seemed like it took everything for him to even say those words. I looked back at the scene and slowly nodded at what he said. A terrified gasp broke our train of thoughts away.

I saw a cadet, a boy, on the ground, crying, as he tried desperately to fly up to roof, he was out of gas. I started moving towards to help him until jean pulled me back.

"What are you doing?! He will die!"

"Assess the problem! Look!" He pointed to the cadet. Titans were already at him, fighting over who would eat him. I looked down as I couldn't save him now.

"Tom! I am coming to save you!"

"Do not go off alone!" Two cadets raced off to save their friend, a boy and a girl respectively.

"Stop you cannot save him now!" Jean screamed out to them. It was too late. The boy who charged in was caught by the waist of one of titans and was bitten in half. The other boy, Tom, was crying desperately as he screamed. His scream silenced once his head was bitten off. Blood dripped down the titans arm and onto the ground. We all stared at the horrifying scene in front of us.

"Why? Why did they not stop? Why could I not stop them?!" Jean panicked. I held on to his shoulder as we watch the girl being held up by a titan. Other titans raced over to it and started grapping at the girl as she screamed at beg for her life as she was slowly being pulled apart by the monsters. Her screams kept echoing my head. Why do we live in hell?

The clouds finally disappeared and the sun shined down onto us. If there was god out there, he was making a damn fool out of us. Jean gripped onto his blades and looked at me, sternly.

"It is now or never Mylius." I was shocked to be honest, were these 'the sacrifices' Jean was talking about? As I looked at the scene, all titans were fixated on the humans they were eating. It was the best time to leave. He turned towards everyone. "Go! Hurry towards HQ While you can!" He turned back around and jumped on to a lower roof and raced off. I hesitated a bit and ran towards him. I turned around to see everyone following us.

We leapt through the roofs and started flying around on our 3D Gear, narrowly avoiding all titans that came by and stood in front of us. I saw one grab jeans leg but with his quick thinking, he sliced through it's finger and kept on leading us. We both landed on opposite sides of a roof and kept on running. Marco landed right by jean.

"Jean!" He yelled to get his attention! "Thanks! We only got out of there because of you!"

"Huh?" Jean said in surprise.

"It is all thanks to you! I told you before did I not? You are cut out to be a leader!" Marco yelled in excitement. Jean turned his vision back to HQ.

"I do not know about that."

"He is right you know! You made the decision and we followed it! If we were a second to late, who knows what would of happen!" I scream as he smirked. We all lifted off in our gear as neared HQ. We crashed landed through the windows that the titans were not blocking. I looked around as everyone one else who made it, came in through the same way.

"How many made it?!" Jean asked in fear. I looked around, a little afraid too until I saw Mina with Hannah nearby.

"Good job Jean, we made it." I said, smiling a bit until I saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"Using my comrade's deaths as a means of escape?! How many died on my command?! I crawled a little bit towards him to help comfort him. He turn his head a bit too see two cadets, one boy and one girl. By the looks of it, they were part of the supply team. They were hiding under a desk. He grabbed the boy by the jacket and pulled him up and punched him. Marco and I both grabbed him before he could continue.

"Stop it, Jean!" Marco Yelled.

"These bastards abandoned us! Do you even have any clue how many died?!" the girl raced over to help the boy and scream at Jean.

"The titans invaded the supply depot! What could have we done?!" Jean was not taking that answer.

"It is your _Job_ to figure something out!" He yelled. The Argument was over once Reiner told us to take cover. With a big bang, there was hole in the building and outside that hole were two titans gazing at us. "Damn it! There are too many of us in here!" Jean cried. Everyone panicked and fled to the next room.

"Shit! Jean we have to move away!" He would not budge. "Jean!" He was not listening. "If you do not move, I will-" I stopped once I noticed his face was surprised. I turned my head in time to notice a titan's fist punching at the other two titans. They were both knocked away to show a new face. The rouge titan's! Mikasa came through a window with Connie carrying Armin.

"Mikasa!" Jean screamed out in surprise.

"It's empty… we did it! We just barely made it!" Connie laughed. I ran over I grabbed Armin by the shoulders and lifted him up.

"Let me guess, this was your brilliant idea?!" we both laughed.

"Well you know, I saw him beating up some titans and I thought he might like to help us get the ones around HQ." I wrapped my arm around his neck as I ruffled his hair.

"Not bad buddy!" I screamed as Connie jumped up and hug both of us.

"It is true Mylius! Everyone, this is an abnormality that slaughters other titans!" He cheered and pointed at the rouge titan. "It is not even interested in attacking other humans!" He proudly stated. "Hell, we can even use it to help us get out of here!" everyone soon gathered back into the room.

"We would use a titan?" A cadet asked.

"You would rely on a titan's help?" Jean was really confused.

"Before anyone starts to question this, Armin and I witness this titan before! He came out of one and started going on frenzy, killing all the other ones! Besides that, we are all out of fuel so we can use all the help we can get at this point." I stated. Everyone started to question about it.

"We can question this all we want, just let it rampage around here so we can acquire what we came for." Mikasa stated.

* * *

The elevator leading to the supply depot arrived. I was sitting in a circle with Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Bertholdt, Mina, Hannah, Marco and Armin.

"How much do you know about that titan?" Reiner asked. Connie looked up.

"S-Should we not discuss that at a much safer place?" Connie asked. Reiner sighed.

"True that. Let us get out of here alive first." By the looks of it, Reiner seemed disappointed at not learning more about it.

"We got some!" Jean announced coming in, carrying boxes with other cadets. "They are Military Police supplies, though they are covered in dust."

* * *

"Will three bullets be enough?" Jean ask as he loaded the rifle. "Do these guns even work with titans in the first place?"

I looked down over to Armin as he drew out the plan to retake the supply room. He glanced up to Jean.

"It is better than nothing." He said with a distraught look.

"Alright so when I peeked down there, there seemed to be 7 titans, all ranging within 3-4 meter class. We are either low or out of gas and besides that, there is no room to use our gear. So what will we do Armin?" I said as I got between him and Marco.

"This is where the guns come in." He glanced around, checking on everyone. "A large group of us will load into the lift with the rifles. We will be lowered into the center of the chamber. We will then draw all the titans around. Once they are in range, we will, all at once, blow intro their eyes to try and blind them. The only problem I have with this is the fact that we are limited to ammo. We have to make them count." He gulped and started to sweat. "The next instance will decide everything. Seven people will swoop down and strike their weak spots while they are blind. In other words… if we follow this plan, we will be gambling everything on this single attack. The whole point is for seven people to kill all seven titans simultaneously. The seven people should be the most physically capable ones, 7 of the 8 top ten here. You will have to shoulder the burden of everyone's lives. I do want to make a suggestion here though. I would like Marco to stay with me in the lift to give the command of when we should shoot. I would also like Mylius to switch with someone else. He may not look like it, but I witnessed him take down 8 titans, all within the first strike."

"I actually took down 3 more when you and Connie went off to rescue Mikasa." Everyone turned my way with wide eyes.

"Well that just makes you even more fit for the position." He said with a smirk.

"Wait! What the hell? You have 11 solo kills already!?" Jean asked.

"We did not even take down one."

"When the hell did Mylius get this good?"

"He was not even in the top 10!" Everyone was questioning about my skills. It made me smirk.

"Look, we can talk about it later. I do want to say sorry though to everyone. This plan might not even work." Armin said as he looked down. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up surprised. I gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"No problem." Reiner said.

"Whoever fails, all of us will die. The risk is the same." Annie said.

"But… I am a nobody. Is my plan really the best option?" Armin questioned. He started to shake.

"There is no time left to think. Your plan is our best shot. Now we just got to give it everything we got." Marco said with a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, be confident. You have a talent for reasoning out the best solution." Armin looked at Mikasa with shock. "That intuition has saved my life before and Eren's too."

"Huh? When?" Armin asked.

"Look, this is the best plan we have Armin, and to be honest, it is the best plan I have ever heard of. So, who will I be switching with?" I asked standing up, looking over to the top ten.

"I guess I will stay with lift group. Out of all the top ten that is present, I am the weakest in rank. I just want to make sure this goes over well." Sasha walked up to me with a smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I will give you my Position." I smiled and nodded.

"The lift is ready! The guns are too! All loaded!" A cadet announced. I started walking over to the others until I felt a hand pull my own back. I stared down to Mina. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Mylius… please be careful." She said as she wrapped my torso around with her arms. I placed my chin down on her head gently and returned the hug back. I could feel the heat rise up to my face but all I could do was smile.

"Mina, it is me we are talking about. I will protect you with-"

"Mina come on! The lift is loaded! Quit distracting Mylius!" I glanced over to Armin's cocky grin and heard everyone's snickers. She pulled away and walked towards the lift, embarrassed. I walked towards the others. I glanced back to Armin's teasing smile. I smiled right back at him.

 _'I am going to imagine Armin as the titan that I slice.'_ I glanced back over to him with an evil smirk.

"So you and Mina huh?" Jean asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Mikasa." I whispered to him, walking away from his teasing. As we made our way down I followed the group from the back with Bertoldt. I glanced over to the tall one and noticed that he was staring at Annie. By the looks of it, it made me think that he cared a great deal about Annie. I smirked as I got closer to him.

"You know, you should tell Annie how you feel before we do this." I whispered into his ear. He turned to me with a surprised and blushing face.

"It is not anything like that!" He said in a hush voice. I shrugged and turned my head. He is in denial.

"But can we really kill the titans without our 3D Maneuver gear?" Connie questioned.

"Sure we can! We are only against 3-4 meter class ones. It is easy to target their weak spot." Reiner announced to reassure him.

"Who cares how big they are? It is always the spot at the nape of their necks…" Jean said as he led the group.

"Or just ram your blade up their assholes. That is their only other weak spot." Reiner joked as I stifled a laugh.

"What?! I have never heard of that move!" I laughed at how gullible Connie was.

"Reiner, those might be your last words." Jean said sternly.

* * *

We were perched on the pillars on the sides of the room, hiding above from the titans, hoping that they would not see us. The room was dark but was kept from being completely dark thanks to the illuminating lights of the torches near the middle pillars. The titans just aimlessly stomped around. We all had our blades drawn. We were waiting for the order from Marco. On my left was Connie and on my right was Jean. He glanced over to me. I lifted up one of my blades and kissed it. He smirked and did the same. At least we were not afraid.

The sound of the lift was coming down closer. Once they were on eye level of the titans, they locked and aimed at them.

"Follow the plan!" I heard Marco announced to the others. I gripped my blades a little tighter. As the titans turned towards them, I heard someone squeal in terror. "Calm down! Lure them in closer!" Marco commanded. The terrifying steps got closer towards them. "Hold." They stopped walking towards them. "Hold." They leaned their heads closer to them. "Hold." They were centimeters from just touching the titans face with the rifles. "Fire!" He commanded and all at once, everyone struck the titan's eyes with their bullets.

Once they ceased firing, we all ran towards the titans. With quick feet and I jump into the air, I landed my blades right on to one's neck, cutting into it's nape. It fell towards the right with a heavy shake. I glanced at the others. Mikasa, Reiner, and jean had gotten theirs, Bertolt and Annie as well. Connie had only sliced into it's shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Connie said as he backed up. The titan was following him.

"Connie!" Bertoldt yelled.

"Hurry up and help him!" Jean called over. I ran towards it's back, I planned on cutting it's heels, hoping to stop it from walking. Before I could make a move, Annie leapt onto my shoulder and used it to boost herself up towards it's nape. With a slash, Connie was saved and the plan worked. The supply room was free of titans.

The lift landed into the room and the recruits made their way to the much needed gas. I noticed Bertolt and walked over to him. "So did you tell her?" He looked at me with a blush again.

"Mylius, I said it was nothing like that!" I laughed and nodded.

"Come on, we need fuel too." I said walking away. To my surprised, he walked with me. I sat on the ground and he sat right next me, we both began to refill. I glanced around to see everyone else pairing up and chatting, Armin was with Mikasa, Jean and Marco, Sasha and Connie, even Mina was helping Hannah. It made me smile to see everyone's spirits returning.

"Hey Bertolt," He glanced over. "Why is it that you are so quiet?" He just stared at me. "I mean, in some ways, you and I are alike. When someone approaches us, we usually stay quiet and allow our friends to do the talking. In your case, it is Reiner and in mine… it is… was Nac." He just kept his straight normal face.

"I am sorry to hear about Nac." He said as he looked down.

"Nah, I mean, in no way was it your fault. I was just a little too slow in warning him I guess." Tears started to well up into my eyes. "I just wish I could redo everything, you know?"

"In more ways than you know." I glanced over to even see him look depressed. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He shot his head up.

"I mean, in the whole thing about why I keep my mouth shut! I just never felt the need to express my opinion I guess. Besides that, every time someone came up to me, it was only to chat with Reiner who is always with me. Also, because I am so tall and muscular, I only signed up for the military to get into the Military Police for their benefits. If I did not make it, I thought I would quit altogether, so when I heard people like Eren declare that they would join up to the Survey Corps, I felt I was no longer allowed to even communicate with them. I only joined for my own selfish reasons. At this moment though, I might not join the Military Police. I want to be able to feel the need to talk, laugh and enjoy every moment with everyone. Maybe it is because you were the first one to ever acknowledge me, Mylius." He finished with a smile.

Once he said those words, it hit me, hard. Bertolt was always alone and he would have been completely alone if it was not for Reiner.

"So what will you do now then? I mean you were ranked number three. Your skills could be valuable to the Survey Corps." I asked smiling back.

"Survey Corps huh, well I might, if you and Reiner join." I just smiled and shook my head.

"You should join what you want to join, not what others think. I also think that you should…" I glanced over to Annie. "Follow where your heart takes you." He blushed.

"Before you say anything dumb, I am going to do the same thing." I said as I finished up my tanks. I thought about where Mina was planning on joining.

"Huh?" I helped him up.

"It is nothing." I laughed. He soon started to join in. "But if I do join, I would not mind being able to chat with another friend there." I held out my hand with a smile. He closed his eyes and smiled too.

"Yeah, that does sound nice." He took my hand in firm shake.

"Bertolt! Mylius!" Come on or everyone is going to leave without you!" Reiner shouted from the other side of the room. I glanced around to see that it was empty without us. We ran up to the room with the hole in the wall as some of the cadets had started flying towards the wall. I noticed Mina and Hannah together as I ran towards them.

"Hey, I am going to stay behind with Armin to check out the rouge titan a little bit. You should head off with Hannah and get safe." I said to Mina.

"What!? I wanted to stay with you guys and check on him too!" She pouted. I fought the urge to blush as I noticed how adorable she looked. I placed my hand on her head.

"I understand, but I want to make sure 'both' of you are safe." I said as I glanced at Hannah."

"Fine, but you owe me one." She whispered. I ruffled her hair. They soon departed as I glanced around at who was near. On one rooftop near me, I saw Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, Jean, Mikasa and Armin together.

"Hey guys, we should probably leave before more titans surround us." I said as I made my way to the rooftop. I glanced over to see the rouge titan being devoured. Five titans pinned it to a house and picked at it. Both of it's arms were being ripped apart and it's rips were showing. Cannibalism? If that is Eren, I have to do something fast but not with everyone watching, I glanced over Armin as he gave me a worried look.

"I thought uncovering the truth about this titan might be the key to freeing ourselves from this desperate situation." Mikasa said.

"I agree." I glanced over to Reiner. "If they just rip that thing to shreds, we will not have learned a single thing! We should get rid of those titans currently devouring it, and at least try to keep it alive."

"Are you insane Reiner?!" Jean argued. "We can finally escape this deathtrap!"

"But what if that titan became an ally? It sounds like a better weapon than a regular cannon." Annie said.

"An ally?! Are you foreal?!" Jean was surprised. At least it seemed like everyone was on board for the challenge. As I started to draw my blades I saw another titan coming over, the same one that ate Thomas. The rouge titan must have seen it as well because he became enraged at the sight. It roared and charged at it, bringing along the other titans, only losing them once he pulled away, only to lose it's arms. Once it got over to Thomas's killer, he bit into it's neck, lifting it up, smashing it into the three little ones and one of the bigger ones, killing them. The other big one got up and walked towards it, only to be flung backwards due to a smack from the rouge titan, with the abnormal in it's mouth. It dropped the titan, roaring at it's victory.

"Hey… what was that about helping it?" Jean questioned with fear. The titan soon fell to the ground. "Looks like it burned itself out. Whatever, we need to get out of here." He started to turn away. "There is no way that monster is on our side. Titans are titans." We all stood in place as something shocking was happening. "What is it?" He questioned only to be frozen in place.

From the back of a titan, a human rose. He was unconscious. Mikasa flew down towards it. She grasped at the human and checked his heartbeat. She cried and I suddenly realized it was Eren. "Shit!" I pulled Armin back a little. "Armin, our assumptions were correct. Eren is the rouge titan."

"That's a good thing, is it not?" He questioned it.

"It is a very good thing but… too many people saw what transpired here. Look by the looks of it, he is alive. I need you to make sure no one finds him yet."

"What?! How am I suppose to do that?!" He was panicking.

"I do not know how but it is you, you can think of something." I gave him a reassuring smile. "By anything, because of how many people came up to the wall, and because somebody possibly said word about the rouge titan, I am nervous that they possibly have people looking right at us. It seems like a death sentence is waiting to happen, but I need you to be calm and hide him long enough for me to find help."

"Help?" I nodded.

"Somebody far up in the ranks, and more than likely, Dot Pixis is around. Maybe I can persuade him. I am not too sure." He studied my face for a while and slowly nodded.

"Alright, I am counting on you."

"No problem." I turned and flew off towards the wall as I looked back to see the others pull Eren out of the decaying Titan. I flew faster, hoping to find Dot Pixis soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! Please review accordingly and criticize as much as you want! I can use all the help i can get!**


End file.
